the kid's cute
by shetastslikeseasaltrainbows
Summary: This is a story about talking in a kid with problems. Roxas is 16 and has had a hard life his brother Cloud goes to war and he has to stay with a stranger with the name axel who thinks the kid is so cute but doesn't know the kid one bit teenager these days aren't the same as they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cute kid

Summary:  
>Roxas is 16 and has had a hard life his brother Cloud goes to war and he has to stay with a stranger with the name axel who thinks the kid is so cute but doesn't know the kid one bit teenager these days aren't the same as they used to be. <p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was going to be a big day, a month ago a childhood friends Cloud called me we had been messaging on Facebook but out of the blue he called me saying he needs to ask me a big favor, and let me tell you it was a gained favor. His mom had died in a house fire half a year ago I knew that because she was a really sweet lady, but know he was going overseas he was in the army and was being developed to go help in Syria. But he still has this little brother at home and if he couldn't find a fit guardian before he left the kid would go to a foster home. Since he's mom was an only child and her parents where dead he was alone with the young boy, he begged me to take him in for the 1 year he would be gone. And i said yes, i mean it's not that i have the need or want a child in my house but he can't just be left to his faith. I'm not heartless you know i feel really bad for the kid he never did anything wrong in his life but he still got punished, the kid has been true alot i remember when his brother didn't come to school for two weeks because he's dad try 'd drowning his baby brother in the bathtub but Cloud saved him he got a baseball bat and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out and carrying his brother to the hospital on his back, but his dad didn't get into trouble because he lied about what happened, but after he broke his brother's wrist he called the cops and that's all i know about the whole ordeal, back then we were already friends. His brother about 8 when the cops where called and Cloud was 17 and he's a year older than me. It was a long time ago but even at that age I couldn't sleep because of it. The kid was just a baby "how could anybody hurt a little child" keep's echoing thou my head the hole night I, it was the first time I ever heard about something like that, I know some kids got spanked and deserved it. Hell, even I got spanked but I was kind of a brat, but beaten black and blue was just a horrifying thought. I met only saw the kid twice once I was going to ask if Cloud could come to a party with me and this little kid opened the door with blue eyes and blond hair really sweet and kind looking. The second time Cloud toke him trick-or-treating and I ran in to them he was dressed as an angel and Cloud was dress as a soldier I laughed my ass of, always acting so cool but still trick-or treating. But I still don't know the kid he didn't say much. But I don't mind because I'm a writer and work at home so I could use some quite. But I haven't introduced myself properly my name is Axel Flynn I'm 26 years old I smoke and I have a bestselling book that still makes me money, I have hobby's I play guitar and I draw but haven't in a long ass time, I have red hair and yes the cornets do match the drapes my eyes are green I have a couple of tattoos I have triangle's under my eyes and a flame on my wrist and this heart-thing (heartless) on my ankle.  
>Ding dong!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****  
>Chapter 2: Cute?<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ding dong!

That must be them! I push my computer chair so i roll to the door of my wither room, i jog throw the living room. I open the door quickly, Cloud was standing there with a large navy blue duffle bag over his rather broad shoulders and a dark hunter green suitcase. He has distress look on his face and was looking over his shoulder while speaking him quickly stoped and made eye contact with me a small smile came across his face. "Axel I'm so happy to see you again man", he puts the suitcase down and holds out his hand, a Chester cat grin come over my face as a pull him in a hug he didn't return the hug but as i let go his smile got bigger. Come in don't be a stranger now. He his smile faded but in his eyes he still had the happiness in them.

"I really can't I have to go to the airport right away I'm sorry" an apologizing look came over the blonds face followed by I look that screamed shit I'm forgotten something. He grabbed something from behind him and gave it a quick pull in his hand was an small hand that was followed by a small body a small boy to be precise, with the honey blond hair with little more golden then the older sibling, he was looking at the ground and was wearing a white hoodie the hood was pulled low and he hanged his head low so I couldn't see his face. He was tiny not just short but really skinny his light wash jeans where a little too big for him and his white all-stars where a little dirty. He looked so cute I couldn't help but smile. "Hi there kiddo you must be Roxas? You remember me?" As an extended my hand to shake his he took two big steps back but was stopped by a big hand grabbing his shoulder. Cloud when'd true his knees till he was on eye level with the young boy and pulled his hood back revealing two big baby blue eyes and flawless skin he looked just around perfect but very upset he wasn't crying but not very happy looking, I was so lost in those eyes I didn't hear the first part of the conversation but hearing my name pulled me out of it. "Axel will take good care of you I promise but I really need to leave now snow flack I'll send you as many letters as I can I love you to the moon and back remember that when I'm going." He had a sad smile on his face and pulled the young blond in a tight hug that was returned with the speed of lighting. It weird seeing Cloud so sweet and emotional he was always the cool-and-calm-until-shit-hits-the-fan kid. "I see you soon snow flack" followed by a kiss on the kid's forehead. "Go sit on the sofa know" he pushed him tortes me I kind of panicked "here go sit there." He wakes past me but i watched his every step. "Axel?" I didn't even realize I was staring at the kid until cloud pulled me out again, "thank for this man you're real awesome for this and I'll repay you somehow but the things you need to know is he has a job he goes to Saturday and Sunday and he has dance class every Wednesday and here." he hands me a note. "medication make sure he takes it its Sipralexa two pills a day, on the back on the other paper are numbers and addresses from his friends so you can find him if he's going of somewhere the last thing I have to tell you is" his voice dropped to a whisper just try not to get to close he's self-depended and just needs a bed right now" just take really good care of him or I'll have to kill you." My face dropped when he said it so serious but he quickly smiled at me. I answered hastily "Yea man I get it" I place my hand on his shoulder "but I'm pretty sure I can handle I little boy."  
>If you say so man." He broke eye contact with me to look at his brother who was texting he called out "Snow flack I'm leaving be a good boy know. See you later." He hands me the duffel bag and the suitcase "it was nice to see you" was the last thing he said he turns around and walks away. I close the door and turn my attention to the blond boy in my house he was like every teen these days one his phone with his headphone's in playing some song really loud. His eyes leave his screen to look at me and he rolls his eyes at me. This kid is so beautiful I swallow hard and walk over to him he pulls his headphones back. "So I'm Axel" I sit next to him<br>"you know I'm pretty good friends with your brother but I don't know anything about you really soooooo how old are you?"  
>He opens him mouth and his voice was as sweet as his face<br>"I'm 16."  
>He's so young.<br>"So Roxy."  
>"Roxas, my name is Roxas not Roxy."<br>"Okay then so Roxas got a girlfriend?" i asked him he was pissed already  
>"No I'm gay problem?"<br>My eyes got wide for I moment  
>"n-no not at all I'm bi myself"<br>I point my finger it my chest with a smile. His face didn't change.  
>"Where's my room?"<br>"Come follow me"  
>I pick up his things and carried them to the guestroom I'm nervous but i hope he can't tell,<br>"here you go call me if you need anything"  
>I said with a smile.<br>"Kay"  
>he when'd in and only came out for dinner it was so quite he eat without a sound and when'd back in his room he was on the phone when I past his room but I was stopped when I heard my name fall I could help myself I want to know what he was saying.<br>*So what's he like?*

"My brother friend?"

*Who else? Fucking Santa?*  
>"shut up, he seems nice and his name is Axel"<p>

*You know you can call me if he's mean.*

"I know"

* hmmn can't you just live here like the rest of us*

"I wish I could come live with you to Namine but i can't"

*so your roomie is he hot?*

"Ewe no his old like 10 years older but I think he can be considered cute"

*Right but i have to go Xemnas is calling more yelling talk to you later baby*

"Okay talk to you at school tomorrow tell Kairi hi from me and kick Sora in the butt for me to"

*I love you*

"Love you to"

He thinks I'm cute?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: pizza night and beer

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been about a week since Roxas came to live with me he's so quiet he doesn't say anything but things like "what's for dinner" and "I'll be back". "Well I guess" "okay" count as something right he does call his friend every evening. I heard the name's Sora Namine and Kairi are the names of his friends but I don't know much more and Xemnas sounds like there dad because they do talk about him like his an adult.

Too small knocks on my door take me out of my trance, I'm having writers block so all I do is just stare at the blank document on my computer screen. I spin my chair to face the door I answer "come in." A small blond boy wearing yellow boxers shorts that look a little too big on him and blue t-shirt with "will do anything for candy" on it in pink letters. I can never stop myself from staring at those blue eyes it looks like god put all the stares, sea's and the bluest sky in those eyes he looked right in my soul. "Axel?" He asked well coking his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Uhm yes?"

Again I was knock out of my trance by that sweet voice. He rolls those blue eyes at me.

"Can we order pizza tonight?"

He Pops out his hip and crosses his arms.

"Yes of course!"

A giant smile come's on my face "what kind do you want?"

"Peperoni."

He smiled at me, no he gave me a grin but a sweet smile but a sexy grin. It makes my heart melt it's the first time for him to smile at me and my heart can't handle how angelic he looks.

"Okay I'll call the pizzeria"

A smile never leaving my face. He gave a quick nod before turning around and walking out Back to the TV room and to watch Supernatural.

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!"

Echoed thru the house as Roxas jumped up and walked to the door and opened the door he was greeted by a man in one of those stupid delivery boy uniforms.

As time passed me got kind of curious since I didn't hear the door close even if it had only been a couple of minutes. As I walked thru the house I noticed that Roxas was not watching TV.

"Roxas!?"

I called out as I walked to the door. There he was with that sexy grin on his face he talking no he was flirting.

I could hear the pizza boy talking too.

"So what's you name cutie?"

"Roxas and yours? Roxas gave him a smirk,"

I was shocked I couldn't speak I don't know why. But I stared to move I was walking to them and balled my fist up I was ready to fight this dickhead my teeth grinding together. But I had a better idea I still don't know there I got it from but I walk up to Roxas and throw my arm around him. He was so skinny and small and felled boney to the touch I should get him to eat more.

"Baby is there a problem?"

I looking down at the man in front of us he was a head smaller than me. With a pissed of look on my face it made him swallow hard. "That will be 20 dollars sir."

That was all he said I pulled out my wallet gave him the money. I could see Roxas look at my wallet and then back up at my face and back at my wallet. But didn't pay much attention to it as I closed the door and turned around I was greeted with an angry looking blond. "What was that all about?" His tone was bitter.

"Look kid I don't know what you were thinking but that man could be a creep, rapist, kidnapper or whatever you never know."

"Wow you sound just like..." He took a short hard breath and looked away from me and at the floor.

"Like Cloud." I bend down to be on eye heighted and padded his head that "because we both don't want anything bad to happen to you kid"

I gave him a smile. He flick my hand away with that sower look on his face

"You don't know my big brother."

Then he said before walking to the TV throwing himself down and opening the pizza box and taking a bit out of a pizza slice. Come sit with me he padded the couch and all I could see was his hair sticking out from out of behind the couch.

"I don't have school tomorrow and after that its weekend" the blond said it sounding angry anymore. "Would it be okay if an invite a friend over to spend the night tomorrow?"

"Y-yea."

The question came out of the blue. "Who is it?" "The friend I mean?"

I walking to the couch and plumed down next to him. "Sora, my best friend"

He flicked thru the channels.

"Oh nice."

I don't know what to say I kicked myself to find anything to say. Uhm what's he like?

"Sora? His kind of loud but we have been best friends nice we were little we go the school together and dance class we have to practice that's why he's coming."

After the pizza we went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: meet Sora

I think I put a lot of songs in this chapter so here's the playlist

The first song is bringing sexy back

The second is Cassie - Me & U  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>Another rude awaking after a dreamless sleep I push myself up and the doorbell peeked ringing. My hair was tied in a high pony tall and I was wearing sweatpants. Cleo was still sleeping and boomer was running around my legs exceeded about the visitor. As a flung the door open I was greeted with brown hair I had to look down to see the rest of the stranger before me. A happy looking boy was standing there wearing baggy green knee high short a bleu t shirt with a golden crown on it and on his feet he had blue and pink checked vans. He had I backpack and he had blue eyes like Roxas but still not as beautiful.<p>

"Heya! I'm Sora you know Roxy's b.f.f!?"

He was shouting and it's way too early for that.

"Oh yea I'm Axel A.X.E.L got it memoirist?"

But before I could get anymore in he pushed past me.

"Hey sexy beast of mine" he yelled and swing his arms around Roxas who looked like he was just up. "Hi sor I'm going to talk a shower and then will start" he let the hug just kind of happen. But the weird part was when they went to the shower together. I just stood there like a fool.

But didn't the dog needed to be let out so I put on I shirt and flip flops and was out of there with boomer and Cleo.

It's way too hot for October man. The street was covered in blown and golden leafs the sun still hanged low. Boomer was having the time of his life and Cleo just walk next to me I like this time of the year but normally it's too cold for me to enjoy.

But everything was just perfect today. After a longer than expected walk I open the door and was assaulted by loud Music.

As a walked the living room in the sores of the Music. The couch and coffee table where moved and the two teens where in the middle of the room dancing but not like kids having fun but very concentrated and very good suddenly I know the song bringing sexy back. And damn they were sexy! Roxas was wearing sweatpants that came just under his knees and so was Sora the blonds was blue and the brunette had pink ones there were wearing some kind of sneakers and wife beaters Roxas his was the same was pink and the Sora's was blue they Color coordinated? They moved coordinated too and smooth but of course the blond has all of my attention. I was staring until the song was over Sora let himself fall on the floor and they both laughed. You liked the show? Roxas was looking at me his hand on his hip and that look on his face that made me want to rip his pans of and do unspeakable things to the kid.

"Uhm yea it was great."

My voice went up true out the senses. Damn he was hot I just noticed that his hair was tied back. "Okay you can watch" the brunette said as he walk over to me I didn't even noticed he got up but before anything was said he had pulled me down on the couch and was leaning over me. You want to see right? I swallowed hard but again before I could answer well I didn't know what to say Roxas grabbed be brunettes hand come on Sor we need to practices. Okay snowflake let's do this U & ME he yelled. And the next song stared to play but this time it was sexier and slower and they danced with each other and not in unison. And it was so sexy but so was the song but the sexiest part where there eyes on me. Roxas looked me right in the eyes the whole time. And bite his lip a couple of times. I was getting a hard on pretty much. Half way true the song Roxas was with his back to Sora's chest and whined true is knees and Sora held on his shirt making it come off my breath got stuck and now I had a hard on like hell. Roxas sways his hips and turn's to face the other teen and go's true his knees again. And the music stopped again.

**I NEED TOO GET OUT OF HERE!**

I just mean there kids 16 year old aren't this hot right? My face is hot and as red as my face. They smiled at me and Sora pulled the blond with him. Shower time! He yelled and they headed of too the shower. The moment I was alone I walked to the kitchen splashed my face with cold water to make my face less hot. I could still hear them giggling like school girls.

Roxas pov

"I can't believe you!" playfully punched my best friend in the arm. "Come on snow! That was fun!" My top being thrown back at me. "Come on shower time" I told the brunette giving him a wink, me and him both got undressed, like it wasn't weird since we always did it because of dance practice. We both jumped in the shower and had a shower party singing laughing and dancing under the water but after a good 20 minutes we got out of the shower. There was a knock on the door just as we put on our pajamas and the energetic brunette yelled

"Come in!"

As the door opened it revealed Axel fully dressed who did pay much mind to us and got in front of the mirror and started shaving.

"Ax?" I asked

"What you doing?"

He seemed to be in a hurry

"Sorry kids I got a call my publisher wants to see me right know you need to take care of your own right now okay?"

"Yea yea no problem" I responded strangely Startled

"He never mentioned a publisher before" was the first thing to come to mind followed by an of course he was one. Sora was blow drying his hair so he wasn't paying much attention.

All of a sudden axel put he's hand on my arm.

"Walk with me" he half yelled over the noise

I did without Hastings.

The moment we felt the bathroom he started talking again.

#okay Blondie you got my number if anything's wrong you call me right away. He pulled out his wallet and gave me 50 bucks. "That's for food the change you leave on the table." when we got too the door he turned and looked at me. "Okay kid first things first no alcohol and no drugs don't invite anyone else over okay?"

He again got me dumb founded.

"Okay?" he repeated

"Yes sir" I said playfully giving a salute and a wink.

"Good boy" he said before leaning in and giving me a kiss on my crown. And as he opened the door

And on order from the big brother. I love you and he safe" he was out the door before I could even react. After he left me and Sora order pizza flirts with the delivery boy and we watched movie's and fell asleep on the couch


End file.
